


Sitting Here, On the Pier

by TheAzureFox



Category: Puzzles & Dragons X (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: Ace awaits for Lance’s return.(LancexAce)





	Sitting Here, On the Pier

**Author's Note:**

> I already shared this on my Tumblr so I figured I would add it here to the official fanfic archive. 
> 
> It's worth noting that I like to refer to Lance as a "knight" and Ace as a "prince". This has nothing to do with canon and is more my own way of seeing their relationship somewhat in a metaphorical sense. Future fanfics will likely reference this.

The boy sits at the pier.

He’s sat there everyday since he returned from a long adventure. He’s gazed out into Vienna Bay, blue eyes caught on the bright sapphire waves that lap at the sandy shore. Occasionally, if one arrives early or late enough, they can see dragons at his side. Creatures of great myth visit him, each prodding him much like the lady and girl that are seen during the day but, alas, there is little response from him. Little bother to try. They know the reason behind his bizarre behavior but there is little they can do to help him.

He’s an enigma, one that appears only during the daytime and, on occasion, in the early dawn and later night. Usually, however, he is kept from sleeping on the pier by his mother who is tolerant of his behavior on the condition that he returns home during the night. However, sometimes, when meteors rain from the sky, he sneaks back out and sits at the end of the pier, legs swinging as his eyes glaze over. The tourists are baffled by his behavior, enough for his presence to become a sort of tourist destination, but the city folk are kind enough to shoo them away. He doesn’t need to be bothered anymore than he already is.

Hal visits him. She and Happy refuse to leave him alone for longer than a week. She’s tried and prodded him, eager for him to wake up from the daydream he’s in, but she knows all too well the feeling that encompasses him. She feels it too, but not in the same quantity that he feels. Her emotions are less vivid than his, no doubt, but the pain still stings her heart even so.

“What if he never comes back?” she asks him one time.

He tucks his head in-between his legs so that only his eyes peek over them. “He will,” he responds with full confidence.

She can’t warrant a reply. He’s too wrapped up on seeing him again, whatever the chances are. Even though they haven’t heard from Vahaton in a long time, Ace continues to hope.

He’s tolerant and patient, but he hates waiting. He wants to see Lance again, to see his rival and mentor and friend and hug him and welcome him back. He’s not sure he ever can. Not again. Not when Lance has left him with nothing but a warning of death. He believes though. He’ll see him soon enough.

Days pass. Months pass. He comes to the pier and waits. His dragons are tolerant of his behavior, but even they have a breaking point. Tama sits beside him, tries to coax him back into action, but even the familiar can’t do much to help his mood. He’s lost and in mourning and he wants to wait.

The sun sinks back into the sky yet again and Ace peers out from his window. His mother has dragged him back into his house but, now that she is sleeping, he can finally escape. A meteor shower is predicted to begin later that night and Ace knows he can’t miss it.

He sneaks out of his house, out of the tavern that his mother owns, and scurries past Mrs. Sidonia’s window. The lady is not there nor is her father at his garden; both adults are retired and likely sleeping for the night. Ace maneuvers over the creaking gate, wincing as it moves. However, as it produces no sound he continues on.

Ace moves down the elevator and escapes onto the city streets. It’s quiet here. Only the occasional Flamie and Bubblie mar the silence, giggling in their silly tones as they hop to and fro. They are monsters known well for their lack of sleep and, come night-fall, they are the most active critters around. A Baddie scurries in front of Ace, bat-wings flapping as it looks up at him mischievously, and then it escapes into the night. Ace doesn’t bother playing hide-and-seek. Instead, he continues meandering towards the pier.

Soft footsteps echo across the city, barely past the noise level of a whisper. His hands are in his pockets, his gait is an idle walk. His D-Gear hangs around his neck, bouncing off his chest with every hurried step. He can’t leave the pier alone. It is a siren’s call, and he must answer it.

He sits at the pier, yet again, and hangs his legs over. The stars are pretty, spectacularly so, and Ace wonders if this was the sight he should have seen the night before everything began.

Something blue flutters past him. It’s light blue, decorated with dark navy lines, white dots and silvery lining. Ace’s eyes widen and he spins around so fast that whiplash almost takes him into its claws.

A figure stands before him, the moon at his back. But, despite the shadows that hide his shape, Ace can note every contour and line that reflects the individual. A blue hat overlays the face, a cloak is draped over his shoulders, only pushed back by the arm that sets his hat over his eyes.

Ace can’t believe it. He grins from ear to ear and jumps up to embrace the boy before him. He can’t stop himself from smiling and crying and he greets his rival with an embarrassingly wet face.

The other clutches him closer with a sigh, resting his head on the surface of Ace’s shoulder.

“You’re back,” the ginger boy says, eyes glistening.

“Yes,” Lance murmurs, “I am.”

Devi floats beside him and Tama, whose soul has been resting alongside Ace’s hopes, appears to greet the monster. Both black and white companion glance at their masters and then smile, if not out of relief than out of joy.

The prince and his knight are back and they won’t ever be separated again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before I actually played the game (so around episode 5) and was more of my assumption of what could possibly happen at the end-game. Therefore, canon-wise, this whole thing is a mess and completely wrong.


End file.
